Auric Armada
category:Alliances category:White team alliances Page last updated by King Vences, Friday, May 2nd, 2008. General Information On February 8, 2008 the alliances of The White Delegation and the Global Republic of Allied Nations have decided, in the interests of growth and prosperity, to merge and create a new alliance known from here on out as the Auric Armada. The White Delegation and the Global Republic of Allied Nation have always shared a unique bond of friendship, trust and unity with one another and today that bond shall grow even stronger. Our paths have always been intertwined all the way from our early inception to the similarities in RL as well as in the game, but now for the first time these paths will come together. Naming The official CN name for the alliance is "Auric Armada", but is also known as Au, the periodic symbol for gold. It is also known as "Aurica" during celebratory purposes, or simply as "the Armada". Founders King Vences - Premier, Ex-Leader from The White Delegation. Shang Tsung - Premier, Ex Leader from the Global Republic of Allied Nations. King Alaric - Premier, Ex Leader from the Global Republic of Allied Nations. Aurican Charter The charter can be located at the following link (registration required): http://auric.ipbfree.com/index.php?showtopic=21&st=0&#entry25 Aurican Code of Conduct The Code of Conduct can be located at the following link (registration required): http://auric.ipbfree.com/index.php?showtopic=20 Aurican Creed of Honor I am an Aurican Soldier. I am a Warrior and a member of a team. I serve the people of the Auric Armada and live the Aurican code of conduct. I will always place the mission first. I will never accept defeat. I will never quit. I will never leave a fallen comrade. I am disciplined, physically and mentally tough, trained and proficient in my soldier tasks and drills. I always maintain my nation, my alliance, and myself. I am an expert and I am a professional. I stand ready to deploy, engage, and destroy the enemies of the Auric Armada in combat. I am a guardian of freedom and the Aurican Charter. I will support and defend the Charter of the Auric Armada and I will obey the orders of those appointed over me. I represent the fighting spirit of the Auric Armada and those who have gone before me to defend the Auric Armada. I proudly serve my alliance combat team with Honor, Courage and Commitment. I am committed to excellence and the fair treatment of all. I have answered my alliance's call, for my mission is to attack, fight and win. I am faithful to a proud heritage, a tradition of honor, and a legacy of valor. I am guardian of freedom and justice, my alliance’s sword and shield, its sentry and avenger. I defend my alliance with my life, for I am a brave leader and warrior. I will never leave an ally behind, I will never falter, I will never surrender, and I will never accept defeat. I am an Aurican Soldier. History Involvement In the Epilogue War The Auric Armada entered the GATO-1V War after The Pheonix Federation declared it's support for One Vision. As a defensive maneuver, TPF attacked, and so followed the Auric Armada, due to an MADP treaty signed between the 2 alliances. As a result, the Auric Armada ended up as a rather unknown force in the war, fighiting IAA nations. Government Officials Premiers Current Supreme Premier: King Vences of Epsolonia Current Secondary Premier: King Alaricus of Visigoth Empire Current Tertiary Premier: Shang Tsung of outworld Senators Senator: King Vences Directors Director of War and Defence: Aryan83 Director of Foreign Affairs and Diplomacy: None at the moment. Co-Director of Internal Affairs and the Treasury: None at the moment. Co-Director of Internal Affairs and the Treasury: Nonte at the moment. Director of Moderation and Security:: Lirrer